peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Paul
Paul Blake (19 October 1965 - 18 May 2017), better known as Frankie Paul, was one of Jamaica's best-loved and popular dancehall reggae artists. Born blind, he has been dubbed by some 'The Jamaican Stevie Wonder'. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel *The level of Peel's veneration of Paul's work can be judged by his inability to estimate how many LPs by the artist were in his collection. https://peel.wikia.com/wiki/16_April_2000_(BFBS) Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1984 *14 March 1984 (BFBS): Gun Man Around Town (7") Jah Music Incorporated *07 April 1984 (BFBS): On The Beach (7") Corner Stone *19 July 1984: Slave Driver *25 July 1984 (BFBS): Cardboard Where I Lay My Head (LP - Show-Down Vol. 6) Channel One JJ 168 *Karl's Tape August 1984: Don't Worry Yourself (album - Pass The Tu Sheng Peng) Greensleeves *25 November 1984 (BFBS): Zion Train (7") Leo Productions *26 November 1984: Zion Train (7") Leo Productions *28 November 1984: Stormy Night (LP - Be My Lady) Joe Gibbs Music *28 November 1984: Do Good (7") Jammy's *03 December 1984: Curfew In The Dance (7") Arrival *09 December 1984 (BFBS): Pass The Tu-Shen Peng (LP - Pass The Tu-Shen Peng) Greensleeves ;1985 *06 January 1985 (BFBS): Christmas Time (7") Sunset Records *27 January 1985 (BFBS): A Boom (7") *12 February 1985: Ango Ropin Margaret *10 March 1985 (BFBS): Pass The Dub Plate (7") Jammy's Records *15 April 1985: Beat Down The Fence (LP - Tidal Wave) Greensleeves *20 May 1985: Midnight Lover (7") Black Scorpio *06 August 1985: Inferiority Complex (12") Blue Mountain *26 August 1985 (BFBS): Inferiority Complex (12") Blue Mountain *22 October 1985: 'Beggy, Beggy' (?) ? *28 October 1985: No Touch Me Stylee (split 12" with Earl Sixteen and SCOM Band - No Touch Me Stylee / Livestock) S.C.O.M. / Blacker Dread *29 October 1985: Legal (7") Sunset *30 October 1985: Hits Song (7") Vena *05 November 1985: One Wheel Wheelie () Harry Jay *11 November 1985: 16 Lovers (LP - The Champions Clash) Kingdom ;1986 *15 January 1986: Dismal (7") Sunset *27 January 1986: Play With Me (7") Aqua *04 March 1986: Ghettoman Skank (7") Thunder Bolt *15 April 1986: Deh Pon Street Again (7") Corner Stone *23 April 1986: Deh Pon Street Again (7") Corner Stone *26 August 1986: Hand Cart Man (7") Redman International *08 September 1986: Hand Cart Man (7") Redman International *01 October 1986: Alesha (7") Power House *12 October 1986 (BFBS): Alesha (7") Power House *13 October 1986: Alesha (7") Power House *15 December 1986: Gun Shot (7") Skengdon *16 December 1986: No Sizzling (7") Skengdon ;1987 *05 January 1987: Gun Shot (7") Skengdon *07 January 1987 (Radio Bremen): No Sizzling (7") Skengdon *12 January 1987: Gun Shot (7") Skengdon *16 January 1987 (BFBS): Gun Shot (7") Skengdon *19 January 1987: All People (12") Rob Jam *21 January 1987: All People (7") Spade Promotion *02 March 1987: Tato (7") Vena *13 May 1987: No Tek It Weh (7") Black Scorpio ;1988 *01 June 1988: I Know The Score (7") Jammy's *07 June 1988: Love Been Taken (7") Youth Promotion *15 June 1988: I Know The Score (LP - Sara) Live And Love *14 September 1988: A No Nutten (shared 12" with A-Class Crew - A No Nutten / Detrimental Dub) Fashion *19 September 1988: A No Nutten (single) Fashion *08 October 1988 (BFBS): Bread And Butter (12”) Black Solidarity *24 October 1988: Bread And Butter (12”) Black Solidarity *15 November 1988: Little Walter (12") Fashion ;1989 *18 January 1989: Ethiopia Here I Come (LP - Reaching Out) Blue Mountain *30 January 1989: Be Mine Tonight (7") Jammy's *06 February 1989: Little Walter (shared 12" with Jr. Forbes - Little Walter / Junior Style) Blue Mountain *19 June 1989: Acid (7") Exterminator *28 June 1989: Acid (7") Exterminator *01 July 1989 (BFBS): Acid (7", Exterminator, 1989) *Summer 1989 (Rockradio): Acid (7", Exterminator, 1989) *10 October 1989: Come Back To Me (7") Exterminator *24 October 1989 (Radio Bremen): Come Back To Me (7") Exterminator ;1990 *26 July 1990: Dangerous (12") Wild Apache WAD 013 *17 August 1990 (BFBS): Dangerous (12") Wild Apache WAD 013 *Late 1990 (Ö3) (& Stingerman): 'Beautifulla (7")' (Exterminator) *16 December 1990: (& Stingerman): 'Beautifulla (7")' (Exterminator) *23 December 1990: (& Stingerman): 'Beautifulla (7")' (Exterminator) ;1991 *12 January 1991 (& Stinger Man): Beautifulla - Version (7": Beautifulla) Exterminator *21 April 1991: Should I () Observer *04 May 1991 (& Ganglords): Thanks And Praises () CSR *06 May 1991 (Ö3) (& Ganglords): Thanks & Praises (Compilation LP-Kingston Confidential) One Ton *18 May 1991: Crowning Of The Browning *02 June 1991: Crowning Of The Browning () DJ *03 June 1991 (Ö3): Crowning Of The Browning (7") *21 July 1991: I Remember (7") Jammy's *21 July 1991: with Supercat & Heavy D: Big And Broad (7") Wild Apache *02 August 1991 (BFBS): with Supercat & Heavy D: Big And Broad (7") Wild Apache *03 August 1991: Heart Attack (7") Sinbad *03 August 1991 with Supercat & Heavy D.: Big & Broad (7") Wild Apache *12 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): I Remember (7") Jammy's *18 August 1991: Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad *19 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Heart Attack (12") Sinbad *02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen): Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad Production *07 September 1991: Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad Production SID 004 *28 December 1991: Heart Attack *29 December 1991: Beautifuler *Tiger 91: FP The Greatest (12")' (Fashion) (possibly 16 November 1991) ;1992 *03 January 1992 (BFBS): F P The Greatest (album - F P The Greatest) Fashion Records *08 May 1992: Tell Them Fi Cool *17 May 1992 (BFBS): Tell Them Fe Cool (Unknown) (30 Headley Ave) *23 May 1992: Tell Them Fe Cool (7 inch ) 30 Headley Ave. *30 May 1992: Tell Em Be Cool () 30 Hedley Avenue *12 June 1992: Pon Di Scene (7 inch) Super Supreme *13 June 1992: Pon Di Scene (7 inch) Super Supreme *20 June 1992: Pon Di Scene (7": Pon Di Scene) Super Supreme *29 August 1992: F.P. The Greatest (12" -F.P. The Greatest / The Kissing Game) Fashion (JP - "written by a Mr Paul Blake I see" John is unaware that is Frankie's real name) *04 September 1992: Extra Clip (album - F.P. - The Greatest) Fashion (John says that he finds the tracks he likes best by Frankie Paul are the ones by Paul Blake. Paul Blake is in fact Frankie's real name!) *06 September 1992 (BFBS): Extra Clip (LP - FP The Greatest) *19 September 1992: Rude Boy Dip (LP - F P The Greatest) Fashion *07 November 1992 (with Daddy Freddy & Heavy D): Respect You (LP-Ragamuffin Soldier)' (Music Of Life) ;1993 *25 September 1993: Ram Jam (7") XTerminator *John Peel In Scandinavia: Ram Jam (7") XTerminator *16 October 1993: Ram Jam (7") XTerminator ;1994 *08 July 1994: Pass The Dub Plate (?) Top Rank *16 July 1994 (BFBS): Pass The Dub Plate () Top Rank *01 October 1994: My Sound Jungle (12" - My Sound Jungle) white label *07 October 1994: Rude Boys (Coming In Hot) (single) Blacker Dread *08 October 1994 (BFBS): My Sound Jungle (12") Jet Star *10 October 1994 (BBC World Service): My Sound Jungle (" 12") Jet Star SCJ 001 *14 October 1994: My Sound Jungle (12" - My Sound Jungle) white label *28 October 1994: Rude Boys (Coming In Hot) (single) Blacker Dread *29 October 1994 (BFBS): Rude Boys Coming In Hot ;1997 *05 June 1997 (BFBS): 'More Oil Inna Mi Lamp (7")' (Scorpio) with Yellowman *26 June 1997 (BFBS): 'More Oil Inna Mi Lamp (7")' (Scorpio) with Yellowman (JP: 'Extraordinary record, a rather wonderful record, I don't know what it's all about, but does it matter really?') ;2000 *13 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Rope In Annie (12") Parks ;2001 *17 October 2001: All Things Bright And Beautiful (single) *18 October 2001: Worries In The Dance (single) *01 November 2001 (Radio Eins) (with Yellowman): More Oil Inna Mi Lamp (7") Black Scorpio ;2002 *20 November 2002: Who Issue The Gun (LP - Ready When You Ready Two) Smugg *November 2002 (FSK): Who Issue The Gun (v/a CD - Ready When You Ready Two) Smugg *28 November 2002 (Radio Eins): Who Issue The Gun (album - Ready When Your Ready Two) Smugg *07 December 2002 (BBC World Service): Who Issue The Gun (LP - Ready When You Ready Two) Smugg ;2003 *01 July 2003: Songs of Joy (7") Blacker Dread *16 July 2003 (Radio Mafia): Songs Of Joy (7") Blacker Dread *17 July 2003: Songs Of Joy (7") Blacker Dread External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *AllMusic Category:Artists